


I'll Give you a Hand

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Fluff, Kiss cam, Short & Sweet, probably, rose is hard to write for me cause she never stops being sexual tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pretty girl next to Rose offers to help her out when the camera man focuses the kiss cam on her and her twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give you a Hand

Rose already wasn't in the greatest mood. She had taken so much time out of her day convincing her brother to come with her to the basketball game, because Dave hated sports and he only agreed to go when she mentioned that Jade would be there. He had so far spent the entire game chatting with her, not often about the game. And now _this?_

She watches the hearts around the kiss cam float to the top and pop as they centered her and her  _brother._ They had taken great care to wear their shirts that clearly read “twinz” - which Dave claims to have gotten 'ironically' – on the off chance something like this would happen. But obviously that didn't matter to whomever was manning the stupid camera.

Dave hasn't even  _noticed_ yet, and she isn't sure if that's a good thing or not because on one hand he would probably say they should play chicken, but on the other she really wants someone to feel her pain right now.

Suddenly she feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns to see a wide eyed girl giving her an apologetic smile. “Hello,”

Rose sighs, then realizes that that is not a fantastic response and returns the greeting.

“I noticed your trouble and wondered if maybe, well, you might not want to, but I will, ehm, I am willing to help you out of this predicament.”

“What?” Rose blinks, and turns away from her to see her shocked expression reflected in the camera. “You mean? Yes, that would be-”

As she turns back to the girl, she's cut off by soft lips against hers, and makes a muffled noise of surprise before she leans in, bringing one hand up to grasp the girl's collar. Rose's cheeks heat up as the crowd roars in approval, and the announcer makes a bitter jab at the man controlling the kiss cam, but she can't seem to care for anything but the hand on her cheek and the lips slowly pulling away from hers. She keeps her eyes closed for what's probably a second too long, but lets them fall open when the girl pulls back completely. Rose coughs awkwardly, almost forgetting to back away herself, but Dave is still whooping, and she turns to see Jade on his other side giving her two thumbs up.

Rose turns back to the other girl, fully prepared to drop a suave pick up line that  _usually_ has girls swooning, but she's staring at her lap, bunching her skirt up in her hands. Suddenly, Rose notices that she has never seen  _anyone_ so successfully (and deliciously) pull off Skaia's team colors. The girl looks up, clears her throat and says, “I am Kanaya.”

“I'm Rose,” She bites her lower lip just to watch Kanaya track the movement. “It's nice to meet you. Do you have a phone number I could borrow?”

She laughs, and Rose is glad the line was good for something aside from being cheesy. “I could lend you my little brother's.” Kanaya gestures to the smaller boy sitting next to her, screaming at the players.

“I was thinking more along the lines of yours, actually.” Rose returns, tilting her head. “I might need you next time I go to a game, you never know when this might happen again.”

Kanaya's dark cheeks flush, and she suggests, “You know there is a trick to that,” Rose suddenly realizes that they're both leaning in quite close. Her breath catches. “I have heard they redirect to someone else if you make obscene gestures.”

“I figure my fingers are too useful in other regards to be doing anything vulgar.” She hears her brother mutter, 'gross' behind her and tell Jade that it was not true because “ _Just the other day-_ ”.

“That is quite forward of you, Rose.” Kanaya's voice is low, and Rose tries her _very best_ not to close the space between them, but she fails miserably, and manages to miss her team score.

Not that she minds, because she might get to score an entirely different way tonight.

She has been hanging out with Eridan way too much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this instead of one of the other aus I'm supposed to be writing.  
> But I just REALLY WANTED to write about Rose and Kan because otp??


End file.
